


Eyes

by DiamondsxStags



Series: OTP: I fancy things that are beautiful, and things that are strong [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I am so far gone fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inan Tabris sneaks into a noble lady's room while her faithful companions keep watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I have started playing Dragon Age Origins and I had already decided to romance Zevran and boy Inan and I are so in love pls send help.  
> First in a series because I cannot control myself.

"Look just wait here and if anything happens, cause a distraction of some sort." Inan said casually as she pointed at the table she had lead her ~~friends?~~ companions to. "Just be loud enough for me to hear."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Alistair grumbled as he took his seat.

"Good thing I didn't ask what you thought then." Inan replied with a cheeky smirk. She rolled her eyes when Alistair gave her one of his disapproving looks. "Oh don't be such a spoil sport." She waved her hand dismissively. "I've done things like this for Slim before, I'll be fine." As Morrigan and Zevran took their seats she looked back over her shoulder and saw one of the tavern girls walking away from where Lady Sophia's room was. "I'd ask for you all to wish me luck, but I doubt I'll need it." With a grin, Inan turned on her heel to get the job done.

Once she was out of earshot, Morrigan turned to Zevran and raised an eyebrow. "That is rather wily of you Zevran." She said, almost sounding impressed.

Surprised at being addressed in such a way by the normally reserved and icy Morrigan, Zevran turned to her with an enigmatic smile. "What is so wily of me, o magical temptress?" He asked, resting his chin in a palm.

"Getting in the good graces of the one who decides whether you live or die." The interactions between the two elves had not gone unnoticed by Morrigan, despite setting herself away from the camp, she was still able to observe them. She saw the way Inan hung on Zevran's every word and how her eyes seemed to fill with wonder whenever he spoke of Antiva or the Crows. And when Inan had given Zevran a pair of gloves she had found while helping the Dalish clan in the Brecilian Forest, Morrigan saw how delighted Inan had been at Zevran's reaction. And she saw the way Inan smiled as she walked away, back to her tent, thinking no one could see her. Although Morrigan had never really been one for love or intimacy of any kind, the relationship she saw growing had most definitely peaked her interest. "Not to mention the one who can protect you against your former comrades."

For all his faults, there were many in Morrigan's opinion, Zevran was clever and he caught onto what she was getting at with ease. "And I am supposed to believe you are here because of a..." He trailed off trying to find the right word. "Sense of patriotism, perhaps?" He had raised his voice slightly at the end, implying that a question had been asked, but his expression said that he already had an idea as to what Morrigan's answer would be.

"Ha! Hardly that." Morrigan said dryly. "But we were talking about you, not me."

"You're right, and I do enjoy talking about me." Zevran grinned cockily and not for the first time, and she doubted it would be the last time, Morrigan wondered what it was exactly that Inan saw in Zevran. "We all have our reasons for doing what we do." He said, in a way that made Morrigan think she would get no answer beyond that, to her disappointment. But then he spoke again. "Mine happened to come with a set of lovely eyes."

A gagging sound drew Morrigan's and Zevran's attention away from each other and they turned to Alistair, who was miming throwing up rather theatrically. "Maker take me."

"Anywhere you want to go in particular Alistair?"

The three all turned to see that Inan had returned, looking no different except for the fact that her pack looked heavier than before and she had a smirk and twinkle in her eyes. She folded her arms, waiting for Alistair to respond.

"Don't worry about it." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Then we should go see Slim." Inan began to walk towards the door, and the other three followed suit. "I need to speak to Slim, and I think we should pay The Wonder's of Thedas a visit. I just remembered we have some things we can sell." Her smirk grew wider and Zevran laughed.

"As you say my dear." He said, falling into step with Inan. He gave Morrigan a glance over his shoulder and smirked before turning to Inan and saying "Has anyone ever told you what lovely eyes you have?"

Morrigan coughed to cover up a snort.

**Author's Note:**

> That dialogue about the Warden's eyes made me scream so naturally I had to write this lmao.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
